<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Storm Runs Out Of Rain In The End by Written_On_The_Trees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779003">Every Storm Runs Out Of Rain In The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees'>Written_On_The_Trees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creeper (UK Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Days, Bubble Bath, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, LITERALLY, No Plot/Plotless, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, just fluff, there is no plot here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Day 3 of my 31 October Writing Prompts. Prompt: <strong>Rainy Day</strong>.</em>
</p><p>Rhiannon has had a terrible day, but fortunately Will is there to make her feel a little better at the end of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Gould/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Storm Runs Out Of Rain In The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been raining for thirty-six hours and quite honestly I am sick of it. Luckily I live in the UK and that means it should end...oh shit, it's never going to end. Okay, since I won't get any luck with the weather changing, hopefully I'll get lucky with people reading this fic, since it's my first work in the Creeper fandom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhiannon slammed the front door of her flat closed, before sighing and falling back against it, shutting her eyes, feeling awful.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t meant to slam the door. Now she’d scared the cats now and interrupted her boyfriend’s work and annoyed their neighbours to the point that Mrs. Hampton from downstairs was probably going to write another shitty note to shove through their letterbox - just what she needed after the day she’d just had.</p><p> </p><p>First it had been her umbrella breaking on her way to work, forcing her to slog through the rain on the way to the tube station. Then it had been finding out that that tube station had been flooded, forcing her to run to the next station, through the pouring rain and still without her umbrella. She’d gotten to work late and soaking wet, looking like a drowned rate, which had pissed her boss off. She’d made Rhiannon work through her lunch break, which would’ve been alright, except that it was a Friday, and Rhiannon never took lunch to work on Fridays, normally choosing to treat herself to a toastie from the place on the corner near her office instead. So she’d been starving by the time she’d gotten out of work, and it had still been pouring, and her umbrella had still been broken, and the nearest tube station had still been flooded and now all Rhiannon wanted to do was run herself a hot bath and then drown herself in it.</p><p> </p><p>…That was <em>a bit</em> much, but Rhiannon definitely wanted to run herself a bubble bath and then go to sleep. She just wanted this shitty day to be over.</p><p> </p><p>If she was being honest, she didn’t really even want to talk to her boyfriend - but when she opened her eyes to see him watching her from the doorway to the living room, one eyebrow raised, she knew she was going to have to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You look like shit.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rhiannon couldn’t help it: she burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t Will’s fault; she did look like shit, and he hadn’t said that in a mean way, it was just the straw that broke the camel’s back.</p><p> </p><p>To his credit, Will’s face dropped the moment Rhiannon started sobbing, and he was across the hallway in a flash to full her into a hug, even though she was soaking wet to the point she was dripping water onto the floor underneath them, and had to be getting him wet too. Will didn’t seem to care about any of that, though, pulling her tight against him chest, rocking them from side to side and murmuring apologies under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>He let her cry until she was finished, muttering comforting nonsense against her soaking wet and pressing kisses against the top of her head, until she sniffled and pulled back, wiping at her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I just had a really bad day.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m sorry; I could’ve guessed you had a shit day, so really I shouldn’t have been so insensitive.” Will stroked the hair off of her face, smiling down at her reassuringly: “It was really stupid of me. How about I make it up to you? You get out of those wet clothes and I’ll start you a bath.”</p><p> </p><p>Rhiannon smiled gratefully: “That sounds amazing.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Will gave her a gentle nudge towards their bedroom, while he headed towards the bathroom. Ten minutes later and Rhiannon was stepping into a hot, lavender scented bath as Will, already shirtless and bare foot, brought in a bottle of wine and two glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Rhiannon held the glasses while he poured the wine, keeping them both as he stripped out of his jeans and boxers before turning the lights off and stepping into the water behind them. There were no words spoken between them, just a comfortable quiet of the water lapping against the sides of the bathtub and the rain hitting the window of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>It was <em>perfect</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Will urged her to lean back against his chest, her head leant back over his shoulder as she basked in the peace and quiet and the feeling of the hands Will wasn’t using to hold his wine glass settling on her stomach, fingers tracing idle patterns over her skin. After a shitty, shitty day, Rhiannon could feel the tension start to leave her muscles as she closed her eyes and finally let herself relax in Will’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know how much time they spent like that, just listening to the rain outside and feeling the gentle rise and fall of Will’s chest against her back, but at some point she felt him take her glass and put it aside with his own, and the feeling stirred her back into wakefulness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I really am sorry for breaking down on you earlier.” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>It felt wrong to break the almost-silence of the room - and Will must’ve felt the same way, because his voice was equally low when he responded: “We all have bad days. I get the feeling yours was worse than most today…want to talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Rhiannon shook her head: “It was just a lot of little things. Honestly, I’d rather just lay here with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish.” Will leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against her cheek, before the pair of them lapsed back into silence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Will sunk deeper into the hot water, pulling Rhiannon with him until they were both submerged up to their shoulders, and the warmth could seep into their skin.</p><p> </p><p>Between the exhaustion of her day, the heat of the water, the wine, and Will continuing to trace meaningless patterns on the skin of her stomach, it didn’t take long for Rhiannon’s eyes began to feel heavy again, and it wasn’t too much longer until she was half asleep. Will supported her, keeping her head above the water, and even half lost to sleep, Rhiannon couldn’t help but be struck by the thought that she didn’t mean that just literally, especially when after a while he woke her up just enough to get her out of the bath and into a towel. Beyond that point, everything became a bit of a tired blur, and the next thing she was certain of was being in bed, dressed in her fluffiest pyjamas with her damp hair in a loose pony tail, and Will climbing under the duvet behind her, the cats jumping up on the bed to curl around their feet.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled over to duck her head against her boyfriend’s shoulder, throwing an arm over his waist and pulling herself closer, even as he wrapped one around her back to pull her into him.</p><p> </p><p>They fell asleep with to the sound of the rain on the windows, and even after how much trouble the weather had caused her today, Rhiannon wouldn’t trade her current moment for the world.</p><p> </p><p>Even storms didn’t seem to bad when she had Will to help her through them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>